<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>noise by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751551">noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker'>cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Platonic Bed Sharing, Sorta? For Yosuke?, Teddie Makes Mistakes And Author Thinks He's Valid, prompt request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke struggles to sleep after Teddie broke his noise machine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke &amp; Kuma | Teddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally requested <a href="https://cantfoolajoker.tumblr.com/post/190854367688/headcanon-prompt-teddie-has-crawled-into-yosukes">here</a>  on tumblr. </p><p>prompt was "Teddie has crawled into Yosuke's bed after a nightmare more than once. It startled Yosuke the first time, but now he lets Teddie do it with no (well, minimal) complaining."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yosuke liked to have noise going while he slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He normally never left the house without his iPod fully charged so he could listen to music throughout the day; his need to have something to listen to extended into his sleep as well, especially when living in the city had meant he needed something to drown out the sounds outside his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d explained to Teddie what his noise machine was the first night he stayed in his closet, including it within the ground rules he laid out for staying in his room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t mess with it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You could break it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke felt he should have expected that rule to get broken — if Teddie was involved, it was almost like common sense went out the window, though he doubted Teddie had any common sense to begin with given his origin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me a new one,” Yosuke informed him, his weariness reaching tenfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie had that look in his eyes that was usually reserved for really small dogs, the sort of quivering teary-eyed look but there weren't any real tears falling. “I’m beary sorry, Yosuke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke waved his hand in response. “Just forget about it,” he told him, the disappointment he felt being the main factor in his inability to look at him. “I’m going to go get ready for bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think it’d be that hard to sleep, in all honesty. He could go one night without any extra noise, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke was horribly wrong. He didn’t think he’d even be able to sleep once his eyes met the digital numbers of his clock and he saw it was three in the morning already, multiple hours having passed since he’d laid down originally. He didn’t realize how easy it was to focus on so many little things — the way the wind blew differently than the last gust, the sounds of animals in the night, how the house creaked low and deep at every little shift it gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was how he picked up on the sound of his closet door opening; Teddie wasn’t a quiet person, he was usually the loudest person in the room to begin with. Yosuke could also understand from the slowness of his movements and careful consideration that he was at least trying to be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke?” Teddie prodded, voice at a loud whisper. Again, he wasn’t naturally a quiet person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Yosuke responded, rolling over to face where Teddie stood and focusing on him as best as he could with tired eyes. His eyes had already adjusted to the dark since he had been lying there, allowing him to notice the tears prickling Teddie’s eyes and the overall upset expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had a nightmare, Yosuke could tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Teddie’s need for comfort annoyed Yosuke, as bad as he felt about that. He didn’t appreciate being woken up like the next person, and Teddie had a snore that rivaled the sounds actual real-life bears made. He also had a tendency to steal the sheets and leave Yosuke with cold feet in the morning when he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like any of those things changed over time — he was still annoyed by all those factors, even now when it wasn’t like he’d been sleeping, but he’d learned to put up with it because he also cared, as much as he struggled to admit that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Yosuke only rolled back over and shuffled closer to the wall to make some space for Teddie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the soft mumble of thanks from Teddie as he crawled into bed next to him, taking up such little space since he was so small. He was practically weightless, barely weighing down the mattress next to him which Yosuke picked up instantly, and his body temperature was way cooler. It was all things Yosuke had never noticed before, but he was wide awake and could pick up on every little thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie fell asleep back to back with him within the half-hour, already trying to half cocoon himself in with the blankets and snoring loudly. Yosuke had surrendered his hold on his covers when sleeping Teddie proved he wanted them more with forceful bundling up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke closed his eyes forcefully, trying to sleep, trying to find something to focus on, but Teddie’s snores were blocking everything out that he could pick up before. No winds, no animals, no creaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was oddly peaceful, and the irony didn’t escape Yosuke; he found comfort in the sound for once. It wasn’t like he’d ever be willing to admit that out loud though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, that didn’t stop the sleepiness that finally overtook Yosuke. He relaxed, his hypervigilance releasing its grip on him as he untensed and found himself grateful for once.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>